


14,000

by Ohcassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Crying Castiel, Injury, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Physical Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scared Castiel, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohcassie/pseuds/Ohcassie
Summary: Castiel remembers reading the statistic that 14,000 military men were victims of sexual assault last year. His heart felt heavy at this fact, but it didn't stop him from following his dreams of joining the service, fighting for his country and freedom, and being heroic. Cas never would have thought that he could be a part of that statistic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Serious trigger warning. Proceed with caution.

It began with a few torn ligaments in his ankle, of all things. During infantry training, Castiel stepped in a shallow hole returning to base with Dean one day and landed hard. Castiel yelped in surprise and Dean found it funny enough to do that laugh he does- the one that makes him lose all control of his body as he sways back then forward. Dean straightened out quick, however, when Castiel held his ankle and groaned in pain. Dean helped him limp to his bunk, and when Cas was limping just as bad the next day, Dean made him get it checked out. 

It wasn't swollen, discolored, or disfigured, but sure enough, it was internally damaged. As a result, he was reassigned to base. Unfortunately, to other people, it seemed as if Castiel was just looking for an excuse to get to do the easy work. And since it wasn't a visible injury, Castiel was accused of faking. 

Individuals started singling Castiel out. Alastair, Crowley, and Gordon, to name names. They would intentionally bump into Cas when they passed him. Dean would curse at them, and they would just snigger and giggle like idiots. About a month later, Gordon punched Castiel in the face while he was asleep one night. The next day, Dean fretted over him and promised vengeance for hours. 

Castiel's ankle was mostly fine by now, but where before he was invisible to everyone besides Dean, he was now a target. All because of a klutzy injury. It was just the three men that were giving Cas trouble, but Dean kept an eye out at all times for Douche, Doucher, and Douchiest. 

****

The final shoe dropped about a month after the punching incident.

Castiel was pulled out of the shower with his hair and hands still sudsy with shampoo by Alastair, Crowley, and Gordon. Feet slipping over the tiles, Castiel fell on his left hip and elbow after being shoved by Gordon. Alastair stepped forward to loom over him. 

"How's that ankle feeling, Novak? Nice and better after kisses from Winchester?" Alastair delivered a heavy-booted kick to the soft flesh of Castiel's abdomen. Cas curled in on his self and peeled open his eyes to search for an escape route. He was interrupted by a paralyzingly kick to his kidney. 

"That'll have 'im pissing blood." Crowley stated, clearly already out of breath. Castiel gulped air like a fish out of water as he waited for his knocked out breath to return to him. Gordon knelt down by him and grabbed Cas's jaw. 

"There's those big baby blues. Tell me, Novak. When you're sucking Winchester's dick, do you look up at him like this to send him right over the edge?" Gordon chuckled evilly. Castiel's chest spasmed and hiccuped before he was able to regain his breath and let his real panic for the situation set it.

For a moment, all his assailants did was look at each other and grin like they just won a prize. Cas took this moment to make his escape. In a surge of adrenaline, Castiel shot up from the wet floor, and, stark naked, made a run for the hallway. 

Too focused on running rather than yelling, Cas was unsure whether anyone would be alerted of the commotion when Gordon tackled him to the floor and laid clumsy but deadly punches to Castiel's head. Alastair ripped Gordon off and grabbed Castiel by the shoulders to haul him up. Crowley held the door to the janitor's room open as Alastair and Gordon manhandled a half-conscious Castiel into the pungent space. 

Crowley did a quick sweep of the hallway then shut and locked the door. Alastair got to work duct taping Castiel's mouth closed and his hands behind his back. Crowley let out an unamused grunt and rolled his eyes as Gordon picked up a sturdy toilet plunger and tested its weight.

Castiel let out a muffled groan, but could do no more than weakly pull at his taped wrists and flutter his drooping eyelids. As soon as Alastair stepped away from Castiel's prone form, Gordon didn't hesitate to swing the rock-hard rubber of the antiquated plunger into Castiel's back, hands, ass, legs, and ankles.

The beating must have breathed life back into Castiel, because he was whimpering pitifully and twitching like a dying bug.   
Crowley remained by the door looking for all the world like he was bored, and Gordon, breathing heavily, dropped the plunger and reveled in the temporary high the violence brought him. Gordon was snapped back to the present when Alastair knelt by Castiel's legs and spread them wide apart. Cas keened like a wounded dog, but couldn't muster enough strength to move any. 

"Al, what the fuck are you doing, man?" Gordon dutifully kept his questioning stare away from Castiel's intimate parts that Alastair has bared to the room. 

"Both of you get out. Make sure nobody comes in." Alastair hissed facing away from his two assailants. Crowley unlocked the door and made to leave the room, but Gordon felt the need to voice his distaste. 

"What the fuck? You said we were just gonna jump him, not..." Gordon tapered off, unwilling to say it. Alastair glared impatiently until Gordon muttered something under his breath and followed Crowley out into the hallway. 

The only sound in the room was Castiel's quick breathing and steady stream of muffled whimpers. Alastair placed a gentle hand high on the back of Castiel's thigh and stroked down like he was calming a spooked horse. 

"Shhh, Castiel." Alastair draped his self over Cas's trembling body and continued murmuring reassurances as he laid nibbles and kisses all over Cas's neck, jaw, and tear-stained face. 

Alastair sat back up between Castiel's obscenely spread legs. He reached forward and grabbed Cas's meaty ass cheeks, squeezing and spreading them while Castiel's whimpers turned into panicked, muffled pleas. 

"I'm well aware that there is, in fact, no sort of romance occurring between you and Winchester." Alastair's nasally voice reverberated in Castiel's concussed head. "But he sure is missing out on taking a bite of some sweet, Novak ass." Alastair leaned forward again to squeeze some of the slick shampoo out of Castiel's hair. 

"Now you just lay there like a good slut and, well, feel free to sing for me." That was all the warning Cas got before Alastair plunged two, moderately slicked fingers into his virginal hole. Cas couldn't hold back the muffled screech of terror and pain. 

Alastair pistoned his two fingers roughly in and out of Castiel's body before suddenly adding a third. Cas's sobs were loud even with the gag. Alastair only had three fingers working for a moment before he roughly pulled them out. He made quick work with his belt and zipper before he pulled out his hard and leaking cock. Alastair leaned forward to swipe some more shampoo to coat his dick and wipe over Cas's hole. 

"Just relax now, Novak. Your ass was made for my cock." With those words, Alastair positioned his self between Castiel's ass cheeks. When Cas felt the head of a cock pressing against his hole, he squirmed in an attempt to move away. Alastair pressed down a firm hand on the base of Castiel's lower back. Having effectively stopped the squirming, Alastair wasted no time roughly pushing the mushroom head into Cas's unwilling hole. 

Castiel let out a litany of pained screeches. His eyes were scrunched closed and tears were leaking freely down his swollen face.

"So fucking tight." Alastair was breathing heavily and taking a brief moment before he slowly pushed the rest of the way in. With his groin now nestled against the soft skin of Castiel's ass, he didn't hesitate to set a brutal pace despite the superficial lubrication. 

Castiel's pained groans were punched out of him by Alastair. Alastair was thrusting so hard that he began to push Cas across the floor. He gripped Castiel's hips and began pulling him back to meet his brutal thrusts. The jarring rhythm brought Cas to merciful unconsciousness. 

"Yeah, fuck, ugh," Alastair's ugly grunts seemed to go on forever. Suddenly, Alastair's violent pace began to stutter. With one last deep thrust, Alastair came still buried in Castiel's ass. Alastair laid his head between Cas's shoulder blades to breath through the aftershocks of his orgasm, and when he pulled out and rolled over, he was shocked to see the man's angelic features lax underneath the blood, tears, and gag. 

"Hmph," Alastair grunted in amusement, then stood to right his trousers and exit the room. 

****

Sometime later, Castiel awoke to the same grimy room. The confusion was brief before the previous events caught up to him, and he began to hyperventilate. Just in that moment, Dean cracked the door open, calling Castiel's name. He must have heard Castiel's frightened whimpers, because in the next moment, Dean whipped the door open and fell heavily by Cas's side. 

"Holy shit! Dear God, Cas. Castiel. It's me, Dean. Look at me. Cas?" Upon hearing Dean's name, Cas peeled his eyes open to look up at his savior. He began crying uncontrollably. Dean called out for someone to help from the hallway and set to work removing the duct tape from Cas's mouth and wrists. A young man named Garth rushed in and cursed at the sight. He informed that he would fetch someone from medical before sprinting off.

Having freed Cas from the tape, Dean removed his outer shirt and draped it over Castiel's bottom half. Castiel was still sobbing, so Dean lay beside him and held Cas's hand, gently squeezing it for reassurance. Dean wasn't sure how long he lay beside Castiel; holding his hand and willing the shock to wear off so that he will stop trembling.

Eventually, Garth showed up with the doctor, and the three of them carried Castiel down to medical. Dean tried his best to hold back the tears. 

****

A concussion, cracked rib, three broken fingers, fractured ankle, and internal lacerations made up Cas's injury report. Not to mention the bruises that litter his body. It will take a long time for Castiel to overcome this, but Dean vows to be next to him every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> The end kind of sucks, but I didn't trust my self to successfully write the overloads of fluff that Castiel deserves. I encourage anybody to take a whack at it though:)


End file.
